You Can Fly
by TooManyWhatIfs
Summary: Dean Winchester is the coolest guy in school and Castiel, not so much. One day Dean finds a note that will change his life. Destiel. Updated version.


Dean Winchester was handsome, toned, tanned from spending so long outdoors, and tall, that is, until his little brother Sammy overtook him. Dean was in his senior year of high school and every one of his teachers was trying to tell him exactly what he would be doing next year. Nothing. His grades simply were not good enough to earn a place in any college in the country. It was almost as if he didn't care enough to apply himself. And the truth was, he didn't care. Next year he would be finished school and he would go work for his uncle Bobby doing what he enjoyed doing most, working with cars.

Dean had gained most of his muscles by working for his uncle part time instead of studying or doing homework and he had been doing so for as long as he could remember. His father was away on business quite a lot and would leave him and Sam in Bobby's care while he was gone. But as they grew older he knew it was safe to leave them on their own. Dean was still a child at heart but he was responsible enough to look after himself and his brother. Dean only continued to go to school to look after Sam and make sure he got home safe. He had a decent sized group of friends but none of them knew or respected him like Sam did, which is why he constantly sought his company.

On a Monday afternoon Dean was walking through the busiest hallway in the school behind a group of people walking very slowly. Almost painfully slowly. He was already late for class and these people were going to hold him up even more. Not that he really cared what he would be missing, he just couldn't be bothered to get sent to the Principal's office again and if he got detention, there would be no one to take Sam home at the end of the day. The group eventually turned into a classroom and as Dean was walking past he saw that one of them had dropped a folded-up piece of paper on the floor.

Dean picked it up and tried to shout after them but their class had already started and it looked as though they were unlucky enough to get Mr Crowley, the strictest teacher in the school. Dean was already in Crowley's bad books and he certanly wasn't about to interrupt his class and make it worse. Dean opened the paper and read it hoping he would find out who it belonged to so he could return it later on.

What he saw stunned him a little. It was a letter to the writer's father. Most of it was crossed out in what appeared to be a hasty fashion and the ink was smudged by what looked a little like tears. The note was an apology. It begged for forgiveness and at the end there was a simple but slightly heartbreaking, "Goodbye."

It was a suicide note. Dean felt a little ashamed at having read something so personal. He also felt strangely obligated to do what he could to prevent this person from throwing their life away. Only, he had no idea who it belonged to. All he knew was that he couldn't let it go, he couldn't let this person give up on life especially now that he knew they were planning it. He resolved to find out who exactly the note belonged to.

He folded the note back up, put it in his pocket and made his way to his own class. Through the entire class he tried to think of a way to leave the room early so he could find out who was in Crowley's class. As soon as the bell rang, he sprinted out the door and then slowed down outside Crowley's classroom to see who walked out.

At least 20 people walked out of the classroom and Dean checked them all off in his head as they passed. He knew all of their names. Good, this would definitely help in narrowing it down. Something that caught his eye as they filed out to go to lunch was that most were walking and talking in at least pairs, if not groups, except one boy at the very back. He kept his head down in an obvious attempt to avoid attention. He looked sleep-deprived and exhausted. Dean had never spoken to him before but knew his name because he had joined Dean's history class at the beginning of the year. Castiel. He also remembered thinking how odd a name it was.

Dean suspected he had found the writer of the note that was currently in his pocket but he still had to be sure. He would chance a look at Castiel's handwriting in History after lunch. He hoped that the writing matched because then he could get to work helping Castiel as soon as possible. But another part of him hoped that it wasn't Castiel's writing at all. There was something about the boy that really intrigued Dean.

Lunch felt like it took twice as long as it usually did and Dean had some trouble trying to concentrate on the conversation and smile and laugh in the right places with his friends. Dean hastily made his way to history after lunch and waited for Castiel to enter the classroom and sit down. He then sat at the desk next to Castiel's. Castiel didn't notice, he didn't even look up as Dean sat. It was still another 5 minutes until class started and Dean, Castiel and two girls that Dean didn't recognise were the only ones in the classroom. Castiel opened his notebook and Dean leaned over slightly to take a look at the writing. He opened the note under his table and looked at it. He felt something heavy drop in his stomach though he wasn't entirely sure why. He knew that he couldn't just tell Castiel that he had found his note so he had to be subtle. But Castiel had to know who he was if he was going to have any influence.

"Hey, I'm Dean." Dean leaned to the side and held his hand out. He was smiling at Castiel who looked at Dean with a confused expression.

"I, I know. I'm Castiel..." He was hesitant in his reply and his voice seemed pretty weak. He shook Dean's hand with his own, trembling wildly as he did so.

"You know?"

"Yes, of course, you're the most popular guy in school." Castiel said this with a little venom behind it. It was obvious he disliked those that were given a significant amount of attention by their peers.

"I don't want to be, you know. I just want to be left alone really." Dean said. And it was the truth. Dean knew that Sam was the only one in his life who properly knew him. The others just liked him because he was good-looking. Castiel snorted.

"Trust me, you really don't." Dean felt a bit saddened by that reply.

"Why not?" Dean asked as he cocked his head and knit his eyebrows together.

"It gets pretty lonely." Castiel replied in a small voice that Dean only just managed to hear. And suddenly he had an idea. All he had to do was become Castiel's friend and prove to him that he needn't be lonely. Castiel seemed as though he would appreciate a friend and he was mature and intelligent. Dean smiled and vowed that he would become Castiel's friend by the end of the day.

"Not if you have a friend." Dean raised his eyebrows. Castiel suddenly became confused. Did Dean, the hottest and most idolised guy in school, really want to be his friend? He knew that it must be a trick, some way the popular kids were trying to make a fool out of him. The thought made him retreat more into himself.

"Umm, I don't know why you would want to be my friend." Castiel thought he was protecting himself and Dean knew it.

"I like you. You seem like a cool guy and if I could get you to open up a bit, I think you would see it too." Dean sounded sincere. Castiel couldn't fault the determination in Dean's voice and a voice at the back of Castiel's mind said, "Go for it. You've held onto this crush since you started here. Now's your chance."

"Uhh, okay." They both looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments and then the teacher walked in and called the class to order. Dean didn't want Castiel to slip through his fingers. He tore a page out of his notebook and wrote on it and passed it to Castiel,

So, I take it you know you're way around town by now? Sorry, I didn't speak to you until now. You just seemed like you liked to keep to yourself and I didn't want to impose.

-Dean

Castiel read the note and then formed his reply,

Actually, I don't know my way around. I haven't really left the house much since I moved here.

-Castiel

Really? Right, after school I'm taking you to the best burger place in town! They also have the best pie. Are you free?

-Dean

Of course, I'm free. - he almost added "I'm always free" but felt that it would make him seem pathetic - And I love pie.

- Castiel

Good. If you didn't, I don't think this friendship could continue :)

-Dean

For the rest of the class they passed notes to each other and Dean found out that Castiel had moved from Florida because his dad had gotten a new job. He also found out, amongst many other things that his favourite colour was green and he loved foreign films. By the end of the class Dean could swear that Castiel was smiling and he liked the look of it. He wanted it to happen more. When they left the classroom he asked Castiel what class he had next.

"Biology. You?" Castiel seemed nervous to be seen talking to Dean.

"Art. D'you me to walk you to Biology?" Castiel looked surprised. The Science block was on the other side of the school to the Art rooms.

"Uhh, you don't have to..."

"No, I want to." Dean smiled that smile that seemed to make Castiel's temperature rise. He definitely was not used to getting this amount of attention. "Let's go."

Dean continued his questioning of Castiel all the way to Biology. He wanted to know all there was to know about him and the more he got to know, the more intrigued he grew. By the time they arrived at Castiel's classroom door Dean had forgotten why he was trying to be friends with Castiel, he was just enjoying the other boy's company.

"Meet me out front later, okay?" Castiel just nodded. "See you later, Cas."

Dean smiled all the way to Art. He was late, of course, but his teacher didn't mind. He was her favourite. Dean sat at his usual table and pulled his pencil from his pocket and his hand brushed the note. He remembered then what he had been aiming to do. He started to think about how he could get Castiel to believe that his life was worth keeping. He had this in mind when he pulled an A3 piece of paper towards him and began drawing from memory.

At the end of the day Dean was leaning against the gate at the front of the school waiting for Castiel. Sam had just passed him saying that he was going to a friend's house for dinner. This made Dean smile widely and Sam give him a bewildered look before he ran off. Dean wasn't going to lie, he was glad that he wouldn't have to do introductions tonight. He wanted to spend time, just him and Cas. When he showed up Dean walked him to the car. Castiel didn't know much about cars but he still let out an impressed, "whoa" when he saw it. Dean opened the passenger side door with a creak and Castiel looked embarassed as he got in. Castiel was shaking with nerves to the point where he was surprised Dean hadn't realised yet.

Dean got in the driver's seat and backed the car out of the carpark. They were driving in silence for a few minutes until Dean put a tape in the car's stereo (honestly, who still uses tapes?) and some classic rock song that Castiel didn't recognise blared through the speakers. Dean looked so happy singing along that Castiel didn't even complain about the volume, at least it could drown out the sound of his heart beating out of his chest. He smiled a little, completely forgetting what he had planned to do this evening. Something he had been planning for a while now.

After 10 minutes, Dean pulled into the carpark of a small diner and shut off the engine. He looked at Castiel, grinning.

"Ready for pie?" Castiel gulped and took a deep breath to steady himself before he answered.

"Yes, ready."

Dean expected Castiel to take a while to decide what he wanted but he decided faster than Dean. He asked for a bacon cheeseburger and apple pie for afterwards. Dean seemed a little taken aback but told the waitress to bring him the same.

"So, have you got any questions for me?"

"What?" Castiel seemed alarmed.

"I basically know all there is to know about you now. Ask me some questions."

"Uhh...okay." Castiel thought back to the car ride. "What's your favourite song?"

"Whoa. Anything but that, Cas. I can't choose just one! My dad got me into classic rock. Back when the music was good and real, you know?" Castiel didn't know. He hardly listened to music really.

"Who's your best friend?"

"Oh, that's easy. My little brother, Sammy. I know that sounds a bit weird but I think he's the only one who really knows me. But, hey! If we make this a regular thing, it could be you." Castiel couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"I'd like that."

The same pattern continued all week. They would pass notes in history class, spend lunch together and then go somewhere new in town after school, after Dean had taken Sam home of course.

By Friday, Dean had finished what he had been working on in Art all week. He was very proud of it and couldn't wait to show Cas. He was giddy most of the day. At lunch they continued to quiz each other trying to find out all the could. It was amazing they hadn't run out of things to ask about yet. Cas' confidence was growing noticeably every day.

"Okay. Confess something, Cas." It was another of Dean's questions. Cas thought for a moment.

"I never had a nickname before you starting calling me Cas." it felt like a pretty pathetic confession but it meant quite a lot to Castiel. No one had ever spent enough time with him or cared enough about him to give him a nickname.

"Well, I'm very priviledged to be one of your firsts." Dean winked. Cas blushed.

"Your turn then. Same question." Dean thought for a little bit longer than Castiel and then decided he would have to tell Cas the truth some time. The truth about why he had wanted to be friends with him in the first place. Something was telling him that he couldn't keep secrets from the other boy. He was too special to him now, even after only a week.

"I, uhh...I found your note...on Monday." Castiel's eyes popped wide open. He hadn't wanted anyone to know about that. How hadn't he realised that note was missing? Probably because when he had gone home happy, for the first time in a long time, on Monday he had known that he couldn't bring himself to go through with it.

Castiel's eyes narrowed. He was angry. Betrayed. He breathed out hard through his nose, he could feel his eyes welling up and looked downward. He stood up and walked away. Dean stared after Castiel and was about to get up to follow him when he realised that would probably be counter productive.

Cas didn't come back again at lunch and he enetered History late that afternoon so he wouldn't have to talk to Dean. But Dean wasn't going to stand for this. He wrote a note and put it on Castiel's desk. He completely ignored it. Dean wrote another. It wasn't until there was about 7 notes on Castiel's desk that he paid any attention to them. He opened the top one.

I'm sorry. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about the note straight away. I thought that maybe all you needed was a friend and you would be okay. I didn't imagine that I would feel like this now. I really like you, Cas. Maybe even as more than a friend. I hate the thought of you being angry with me. It makes me feel sick. Please, forgive me.

If you do, meet me in the Art room after school. I have something to show you.

-Dean

Castiel felt reluctant to reply at first. But then he knew that if he shunned Dean, he would go back to being the loser that no one ever paid attention to. The loser who had no friends and no reason to live. This week had been the best of his life and he wasn't going to throw that away.

Fine. I forgive you. I will meet you.

-Cas

At the end of the day Castiel made his way to the Art room and knocked. Dean opened the door and pulled Cas into a massive bear hug.

"I'm so glad you decided to forgive me. I've been waiting all week to show you this. Come on." He pulled Cas deeper into the room to a table near the back. There was a very big sheet of paper laid out on it. All that Cas saw on the paper first of all was a swirling mass of black, white, silver and grey. Then he looked closer and recognised the face in the middle.

It was him.

And he had wings. Big, feathery, silver wings. He felt a little tug in his chest. He suspected he felt guilt too. He had snubbed Dean earlier when Dean had ben working all week to make this for him.

"See. It's you. You're special. You can fly, Castiel." Cas felt a tear streak down his cheek and he looked at Dean and whispered,

"Thank you." They both smiled at each other and then Dean leaned in slowly. Castiel's heart fluttered madly and he closed his eyes as Dean's lips touched his own. Only gently and only briefly. But it was the best moment of Castiel's life.


End file.
